The Last Elemental
by Lunesca Solsbane
Summary: Naomi has been a friend of the spirit detective for the past 5 years. But what happens when her step-father suddenly shows up despite being chased off by the gang several years before? What if her past was revealed? How would they take it? HieixOc
1. Chapter 1: He's Baaack

Wolfie: Hi everyone. I've got a new fic going. I hope you like it. It's a little different from the traditional Hieixoc's. Because…well you'll see why. I'm gonna try and keep Hiei as close to his true character as I possibly can. So enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or the characters. I do however own all OCS.

Chapter 1: He's baaaack!

"Morning Keiko." Said a green eyed girl with silver hair.

"Morning Naomi. Have you seen Yusuke today?" She asked a little distracted. Naomi sat down in her normal seat by the window.

"Hn. No, I haven't seen Kuwabara, Kurama or Hiei either. Then again it's only homeroom and there is still ten minutes left before the bell rings." Naomi answered stoically.

"You're right. I guess I do worry too much. But Yusuke misses so many days of school as it is. Its senior year, he should be here more often." Keiko said tapping her pencil lightly against her desk.

"Hn. Even though Koenma did rehire him as Spirit Detective? He and the boys are the only ones who kept the youkai in check." Naomi answered quietly, Keiko nodded and they were both silent until the bell rang.

"Ohayo class." Mr. Hatomi said as he walked in.

"Ohayo sir." The class repeated together, except for Naomi who was looking out the window still. No one seemed to notice though. The teacher went through the roll, calling out everyone's name. When Naomi's name was called, she was already daydreaming.

"Takada, Naomi? Are you here?" Mr. Hatomi asked looking around. Keiko quickly poked her in the back with her pencil.

"Hai sir." She answered without moving. The teacher marked her name down in the role book.

"Miss Takada, I would like to speak with you after school." He told her.

"Hai sir." She said and Mr. Hatomi continued role.

After class Naomi and Keiko said goodbye and walked to their separate classes. Keiko had math while Naomi went to study hall. After the teacher took role Naomi pulled out her art book and began drawing. By the end of the class she had drawn a waterfall, a lake and trees. In the middle of the lake was the reflection of a quarter moon. She planned on finishing it during art class which was seventh period.

As she was walking out of class she was stopped by another student, Marie Narakata. "What do you want Marie?" Naomi asked.

"I heard that you were the one who gave my friend a bloody lip. What do you have to say for yourself slut?" About this time Keiko had shoved her way through the crowd that had gathered.

"First off, the only sluts around here are you and your so called friends." She said coolly causing everyone around them to hold their breath. "Second, the last time I even wasted the effort to raise a finger to your kind; she deserved every bit of punishment she got. Now that that's settled you and your friends should leave, before someone gets hurt. And I'm not talking about me." She finished, causing the girl to shake slightly.

Naomi stood still as Marie and her friends walked by her. "This isn't over Takada." Marie hissed as she passed her.

"I expected as much Narakata." Naomi replied to the girl. Suddenly she felt Keiko touch her shoulder. "Hn." She said and they began walking to their next class.  
Naomi had made it through the rest of the day with only a couple more threats and some death glares from members of the girl's gang. After seventh period Naomi made her way to Mr. Hatomi's room. She opened the door and Mr. Hatomi looked up. "You wanted to see me sir?" She asked as calmly as ever.

"Yes, have a seat please. I'm almost done." He said returning to the papers on his desk. Naomi took a seat at the nearest desk and waited. A few moments later the teacher stacked the papers and put them into his briefcase. He walked over to the desk Naomi sat at and leaned against the one next to her. "I wanted to speak to you about this morning. I know the school year has only been going for a few weeks, but you seemed more distracted then normal. Is there something that you need to talk about? Something going on at home? Or with your friends maybe? It'll be just between me and you for now as long as you are in no danger." He told her standing up and giving her a smile.

"There's nothing going on that you need to know about. Is there anything else?" She replied coldly.

He slowly walked behind her seat. "I hope you can tell me anything. I'm here to help you. That's my job. I can keep a secret." He told her quietly as he placed his hands on her shoulders. Slowly he slid his hands down the front of her school shirt. Naomi jumped up and quickly turned around.

"Mr. Hatomi…" She started and turned to him only to have him hold her face in place while he kissed her.

Suddenly the door burst open and in walked Hiei and Kurama, right behind them was Keiko, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. Mr. Hatomi broke the kiss and slid his hands down her shoulders, gripping her hard. "Sorry to interrupt." Yusuke scoffed. "Guys…" Naomi whispered a little shaken.

"Let her go." Kurama demanded. Mr. Hatomi backed away from her with his hands raised defensively. Suddenly Hiei was at her side with his katana pointed directly at the man's throat.

"If you ever so much as look at her wrong I will make you wish that you were dead." He threatened in his cool calm voice as he pulled Naomi behind him. Mr. Hatomi nodded and took a couple more steps back upset that what appeared to be a student could threaten him. Naomi held onto his arm tightly without really showing how shaken she was. School was supposed to be safe, teachers were supposed to be safe while they were here. Didn't their employers do some kind of background check on them or something?

"Come Naomi let's get you out of here." Keiko said gently and tugged Naomi's other hand forcing her to either let go or drag Hiei with them. She let go and followed Keiko. The others gave their warning and left behind the girls. Hiei stayed behind and quickly appeared behind the teacher; using the hilt of his sword he hit him just hard enough to knock him out before leaving.

As they walked home Keiko and Kuwabara continued to ask her if she was alright, while Yusuke fumed at the nerve of the teacher. "Guys, I'm alright okay? He didn't do anything but kiss me thanks to you. You saved me, thank you." She said getting her friends to calm down. She felt something in the back of her mind and knew it was Hiei checking her mind to see if she told the truth. She smiled and sent a small wave of gratitude towards him.

At the next corner Kurama and Hiei broke off from the group saying their goodbyes. Kuwabara's house was next and after that Keiko's, hers, then Yusuke's. They continued in silence until they reached Kuwabara's house. They stopped so Kuwabara could wrap an arm around Naomi's shoulders and promise his protection from the teacher should he ever try anything again. Shizuru opened the door and waved at the group before they continued on to Keiko's house. Keiko said her goodbyes, gave her threats to Yusuke about not being late again and rushed into the house.

About 15 minutes later they could see Naomi's house a few houses down, and there was an unfamiliar car in the driveway. "Do you want me to wait for you Naomi?" Yusuke asked feeling a little uneasy. Naomi gave a small smile. Yusuke had always been protective of her ever since her step-father showed up. It took the gang's help but they finally chased him off along with his friends and her step-sister.

She shook her head. "No it's probably just a friend of mom's. I think one of them just had a baby or surgery or something. I wouldn't be surprised if they were here. I'll be okay, I promise." She said when he gave her a look to make sure she meant it.

"Alright, but if anything happens you run, got it?" He made her promise and gave her a full on hug before mussing up her hair. "I'll see you tomorrow kid." He said using an old joke as he walked off.

"See ya Yusuke." She called and headed to the house. The door was unlocked so she walked inside. Noticing that it was a little too quiet to be having a friend over, she called out in case her mom was upstairs. "Mom you home?"

"In the kitchen Naomi." Came her mother's voice, but there was an edge of something to it…fear? Anger? Pain maybe? Cautiously Naomi set her pack down and headed for the kitchen door. She entered to see her mom and a man that she didn't recognize as his back was turned to her.

"Mom? Who's is this?" She asked edging around the counter looking for a weapon. The closest thing was the steak knives on the other side of the counter, behind her mom and the man. Her mother didn't answer as the man turned around slowly.

"Naomi, don't you recognize your own father?" He asked and Naomi shifted to a defensive stance. If she hadn't been sure that Yusuke was already home and that this guy wouldn't hurt her mother if she ran she would have gone for help. Instead she tried to direct the man's full attention to her hoping her mom would run. Silently she begged her to.

"You are not my father. You are nothing like him. He was a good man. And how could anyone for get your worthless face? I thought you were gone for good." Naomi taunted completely ignoring her mother's presence along with disbelief at her daughter's bravery. "What happened Cain? Couldn't find a bitch to beat on or something?"

"Why you little brat! I'm gonna make you pay for those words. I wonder. Do you still remember our last little lesson on respect?" He asked smiling and received a growl from Naomi in response. "I guess not, well I'm gonna have to teach it to you again aren't I?" He laughed as he cracked his knuckles. Naomi backed up until she felt a wall behind her. "After I'm done with you maybe I'll start on your mother." With that last comment, Naomi lunged at him in a rage of fury.

*School the next morning*

"Has anyone seen Naomi? She's not normally late for school." Kurama asked concerned. He and the others had shown up a little early that day and no one seemed to know where Naomi was. Everyone shook their heads as they took their seats. They usually walk to school together, but being a Friday it was test day so everyone arrived at different times.

"No, she was fine when I dropped her off yesterday…but there was this strange care in the driveway..." Yusuke said trailing off. "She said something about one of her mom's friends being in the hospital so I didn't think too much of it when she didn't call after a while."

"A strange car?" Hiei muttered just as the door opened to reveal a tired and bruised Naomi. There were a few cuts on her cheek and arms but nothing worth bandaging. Instantly everyone was out of their seats running to her.

"What happened?" Keiko asked inspecting her injuries and the boys fumed at the sight of her. Kuwabara and Yusuke looked like they were going to beat the first thing that they could get their hands on. While Kurama and Hiei shared a quiet fury. Mentally Hiei was swearing to find out who did this and make them pay dearly. Naomi was one of the few people who he'd ever cared about and the only one who truly understood him and his reason for keeping Yukina a secret. He was furious at the though of someone hurting her.

"Sorry guys, I'm fine. I got jumped on the way to school. Don't worry I didn't go down easy." She told them and made her way to her seat, carefully avoiding everyone's eyes, especially Hiei's and Kurama's. She walked trying to limp as little as she possibly could. Her knee was sore and swollen.

--She's lying.-- Hiei told Kurama mentally and received a slight nod from the fox.

--Do you think it could be…?-- He asked not needing to finish the sentence as Hiei's eyes clouded over and when into a bloodlust red.

--He wouldn't dare show his face around here.-- declared Hiei. --But then again he might actually be just stupid enough to try again.-- He mused as they took their seats once more. Through out the class Mr. Hatomi was extremely careful to avoid any and all eye contact with not only Naomi but the others in the group as well for fear of pissing them off more than they obviously were at the moment.

After class Naomi left immediately and attempted to head straight to study hall without the others either noticing or catching her as most of their classes were the other direction. Unfortunately her plan failed. Yusuke and Kuwabara caught her almost instantly once she stepped out the door. Since they were the only two with her class. "Naomi, what's wrong with you today? Do you really think we believed the story that you got jumped? Even I'm smart enough to put it together." Yusuke demanded and was interrupted by an obnoxious but slightly helpful Kuwabara.

"Yeah! Who would dare lay a hand on 'The Great Naomi'?" He demanded trying to cheer her up a little. It just caused her and Yusuke to roll their eyes, but she did give off a small smile.

"Yeah girl! You're almost as good of fighter as I am." Yusuke said wrapping an arm gently around her. "Not to mention, you can beat Kuwabara with hardly any trouble." he finished as Kuwabara reached for the door. A voice behind them stopped them in their tracks.

"Yeah like that's hard to do." Came a familiar female voice from behind them. "I mean Kuwabaka's too stupid to actually win in a real fight and Yusuke isn't far behind." She laughed as the three friends turned to meet their insulter. The boys were in total shock as to who was standing there.

"Ivy!" They yelled together while Naomi glared at the new girl. She was a few inches taller than Naomi, had light blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Yusuke demanded. "Wait, if you're here then doesn't that mean that…" He and Kuwabara turned to look at their friend realization dawning on them.

"Yes, Cain is back." Naomi mumbled not willing to meet their eyes, instead she continued her death glare with no effect. "Does that mean that Adrian is on his way as well?" She inquired.

Ivy nodded with a scowl. "Unfortunately my good for nothing brother is coming back today as well. I don't know why father keeps him around." She looked Naomi up and down. "I see that father had a little fun with you last night without me. Doesn't look like I missed out on much though. You're pathetic."

"You bitch!" Naomi cried and lunged at Ivy and gave her a punch directly to the girl's face. Ivy took a couple steps back and felt her lip. Her fingers came away with blood.

"You stupid whore!" She yelled slapping Naomi across her already injured face, followed by a kick to the stomach as she stumbled. As she raised her hand again to slap the Naomi again she felt a hand grab her wrist. Ivy looked over to see Hiei holding her back and a dark promise of pain in his eyes. "Hi…Hiei." She whispered showing them all that she was afraid of the fire demon.

"I see you remember me. Too bad you don't remember what happened last time you tried to hurt Naomi. I shall have to remind you later." He sneered adding pressure to her wrist. Kurama hurried around the corner sensing something wrong. "If you ever touch her or her mother again I shall hunt you down and give you a slow, painful, miserable, merciless death. Along with that piece of shit father of yours." Hiei threatened in her ear before shoving her away from him and walked past her going over to inspect Naomi.

"W…wait until father hears about what you and your friends did to me. He will not be happy." She threatened as she hurried off in another direction, holding her injured wrist to her chest. After Ivy disappeared around the corner the crowed began to thin out until it was just the five of them.

"Do you care to explain why you didn't tell us about this before that worthless bitch attacked you?" Hiei demanded, obviously very pissed off. Yusuke and Kuwabara were nervously holding Naomi between them until she got her footing. Kurama cleared his throat gently trying to get Hiei's attention. The fire demon only got upset if Yukina or Naomi was in danger. "What fox?!" He demanded glancing at the kitsune.

"I was going to say don't be too harsh on her until she's had a little time to recover from this." He said carefully. "Besides this probably should wait until later. We are already late for class." Naomi stirred trying to stand on her own.

"It's alright Shuuichi. Hiei's right, I should've said something." She muttered, remembering to use his human name, as she tried to take a step. The world spun and she stumbled only to be caught by Hiei before she hit the ground. "Thanks." She whispered to him.

"Yusuke please tell your teacher that we took Naomi home early. Say that she isn't feeling well." Kurama said to the detective as Hiei scooped Naomi into his arms.

"Sure, no problem." Yusuke said as he and Kuwabara turned to go into the classroom. Kurama picked up Naomi's bag and nodded to Hiei.

"I'm gonna go get us checked out and I'll meet the two of you at the gate." Kurama said as he moved a strand of hair from Naomi's face. "Foolish child." He whispered before walking off as well. Hiei, alone with Naomi, rushed to the front gate and set her down against a brick pillar. Once he was sure she wasn't gonna fall over he backed up a couple steps to give her a moment to breathe and him to calm down…a little.

"Start talking. The was all Cain's doing wasn't it? How long has he been back and why didn't you say anything? The detective could've gone inside with you didn't you think of that?" He demanded placing a hand on either side of her head, his face inches from hers. "No more lying to me onna. I want the truth."

Naomi sighed and nodded, looking down to avoid his piercing red gaze. "He was there yesterday when I got home. I didn't know it was his car. He's been gone for a while. I didn't think he would be back. I just thought it was a friend of mom's. I didn't lie about her friend being in the hospital. Or about the car. Mom called me into the kitchen and Cain started on me. That's what happened. I still couldn't beat him." She finished quietly, eyes watering a little.

"Hn." Hiei said and was gone in a second. Realizing he wasn't there anymore she looked up to see Kurama exiting the building with three notes and her bag. He saw them and ran over to where they were.

"How do you feel Naomi?" He asked her now that she seemed focused. "We're going to head to my house since it is the closest."

"I can make it. I'm not that hurt." She said as she took her bag from him and began to walk slowly in the direction of his house. Hiei and Kurama took their places on either side of her on full alert to anything that would cause her any more harm.

* * *

Wolfie: Well there it is…what do you think? I like it better when Hiei is friends with the oc either in a past life or for several years instead of trying to form a relationship from total scratch. Please Review and tell me what you think. Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2: Hiei to the rescue

Wolfie: Hi everyone. Wow lots of people seemed to like the last chapter, but no reviews. :( Oh well, I thought I'd be nice and throw another chapter up anyways. So here it is.

Botan: *serious voice* Wolfie does not, never did and never will own YuYu Hakusho or its characters. How was that?

Wolfie: Very nice, now on with the story.

Chapter 2: Hiei to the rescue…kind of

"Sit." Kurama commanded as soon as they entered his room. They were fortunate that his mother wasn't home at the moment and were able to get to his room without too much trouble. Naomi obediently sat down on h is bed and Kurama began looking through his drawers. After a moment he stood up and handed her a pair of loose shorts and a red tank top. "Put these on. Hiei and I will be just outside while you change." He said and motioned for the fire demon to follow him. Hiei glanced over to make sure the curtains were closed and followed the fox out the door. Once it was shut Naomi quickly changed.

A couple minutes later she called them back in. Kurama opened the door with some supplies in his hand. He began blushing a little because instead of the tank top she just took her shirt off revealing a black sports bra. Hiei followed close behind him, returning to his spot next to the window. They both immediately saw the reason for removing her shirt, her shoulders, ribs and stomach were bruised with a few cuts here and there. Kurama set the supplies he brought in on the table next to the bed and sat down next to her. Giving her a quick visual examination he noticed that her knee and ankle were badly bruised as well.

"Please forgive me if I hurt you Naomi." He said as he reached for her shoulder. Naomi nodded knowing where this was going. Kurama cleaned some cuts, and pressed on some sore and bruised areas trying to find out the extent of her wounds. Naomi sat there giving off no more than an occasional whimper until he touched her ribs. She suddenly let out a yelp gaining an apologetic look from Kurama. Hiei sat watching as images of what tortures he wished to put the man through for doing this flashed through his mind. Kurama inspected the area more closely before moving on to her legs. She let out two more yelps, one for her knee and another for her ankle.

"So what do you say fox?" Hiei asked startling Naomi who had been focused on Kurama's actions and keeping quiet. "How bad is she?" Kurama stood up and walked over to him giving Naomi a moment of rest.

"Her shoulder is just bruised. She has some bruised ribs along with one cracked or broken one, I can't tell quite yet. Her knee and ankle are badly sprained." He sighed. "Other than that it's just a few cuts and bruises. Not much I can do other than wrap her worst injuries up. They should heal on their own." Kurama looked directly at his friend. The fire Koorime's eyes were dark with a cold rage. He put a hand on his shoulder before walking over to Naomi. Before he could say anything she spoke up.

"Just hurry up and get it over with." She told him tiredly. Kurama nodded and did a thorough cleaning on her wounds before he tightly wrapped up her ribs. She remained quiet until he tied it of and she flinched. Kurama heard a small growl coming from across the room.

--Watch yourself Kurama.-- Hiei threatened before he realized what he was doing. He put it off as just being overly protective of this human.

--Forgive me Hiei. I wasn't trying to hurt her any more than she already is.-- Kurama replied roughly. --I wouldn't think of hurting your woman.-- He continued in an attempt to lighten the mood a little.

--Hn, who said she's mine? I have no claim on her other than my protection.-- Hiei shot back. Kurama smiled a little as he moved onto her knee, which by now and changed into a nasty rainbow of colors. His simple touch an inch below the bruise caused Naomi to pull away. Kurama heard another light growl coming from Hiei that was just barely loud enough for him to hear.

"I'll have to go out and get you a brace for your knee. Until then I have to wrap it up, along with your ankle. You need to keep off your leg for a while so it can heal right. I would prefer if you stayed here where Hiei and I could protect you in case Cain tracks you down. At least for tonight." He added after seeing a glare from Hiei. He quickly wrapped both her knee and ankle before standing up.

Naomi noticed that he was blushing now that he wasn't focused on helping her. She quickly grabbed her shirt and put it on. "Get some sleep, I'll wake you up in a few hours so you can call your mother." Kurama smiled and left the room leaving Hiei in the room with her.

"Thanks Hiei." She whispered as she fell asleep. Hiei watched her a moment before he left the room as well, closing the door behind him.

*Later that day*

"Naomi. Wake up." Kurama said, shaking her gently. Naomi sat up stiffly and rubbed her eyes. She looked up to see Kurama standing over her.

"Something wrong Kurama?" She asked trying to remember why she was sleeping in his room. After a second everything came back to her and she remember her injuries.

"No you just need to call your mother before it gets too late." He answered handing her a phone. She took it and thought for a moment.

"K, I'll just tell her that I'm staying with Keiko tonight." She mumbled and began dialing. "Hi mom, is it okay if I stay with Keiko tonight?…Yeah it's okay with them…yeah…okay…yeah…" She suddenly looked surprised and fumbled with the falling phone throwing Hiei and Kurama on alert. "What do you mean 'she's here'?…fine I'll be there shortly…okay, fine…bye." She said and hit the end button.

"Something wrong?" Kurama asked as she groaned falling backwards, nearly hitting her head on the wall.

"I have to go home for a few minutes. Something came up and I need to be there." She said as she stood up. She flinched as she moved too quickly and jarred her knee. She hurriedly pulled her pants on over the shorts she was wearing.

"You are not going anywhere near there onna. Not until that ass is gone for good." Hiei decreed earning a glare from Naomi.

"I have to and I am." She argued walking to the door. "I'm needed there Hiei. I trust you with my life. Please just trust me for a change. I know what I'm doing." She said as she walked out the door before either of the demons could stop her. As she started walking down the street she failed to notice that Hiei was following her through the trees.

She cautiously opened the door to her house and walked in with all her senses on alert. "Mom? Are you here?" Receiving no answer she left the door open and began to search the house. She walked into the living room to see her stepfather holding a knife to a girl's neck while Ivy was tying up Adrian.

The girl her stepfather was guarding was about 5'3" with light brown hair and green eyes. At the moment she was wearing a plain red shirt and dark blue jeans. Her shoulder length hair was pulled back and kept in place by a pair of sunglasses she wore on her head.

Adrian had golden hair with beautiful blue eyes. He stood at about 5'8". He was well built and despite his rough looks, he was very kind. He wore a white t-shirt and light blue jeans.

"Let Kana and Adrian go now." She growled announcing her presence. Cain turned around with a dark smile on his face. Ivy had finished tying up Adrian and was starting on Kana, leaving Cain free to move away.

"If you want them so badly, come, fight me for them." He challenged and gave Ivy orders to watch the two captives.

"Gladly." Naomi growled getting into a defensive position. 'I wish I had asked to borrow Hiei's sword. He usually stores it at Kurama's house during the day. Oh well, I'll just have to do without.'

Cain stood in an offensive stance, holding the knife in front of him. Just as he lunged forward to attack her she heard glass breaking as she moved out of his way, more than prepared to feel the bite of his knife. When there was no pain she looked up to see Hiei standing there. "Hiei…you came…" She whispered more to herself than to him, but he heard it.

Hiei knocked Cain out, sending him flying across the room in the process with him landing in front of Ivy. "Daddy!" She cried bending down to help him. After failing to wake him up she looked up at Hiei. "I'll get you for this!" She cried as she ran at the fire demon. Hiei just pushed her into the nearest wall causing her to hit her head and pass out as well. Slowly he turned to Naomi.

"Are you all right?" He asked her. Naomi just nodded and noticed blood coming through his shirt at his side, just below the ribcage.

"Hiei, you're hurt." She said and hurried over to him. She tried to see how bad the wound was. It appeared to be a pretty deep cut with how much blood was seeping through

"I'm fine onna." Hiei growled and gently pushed her away. She stopped trying to get to him and gave him a very concerned look.

"If you two lovebirds are finished fussing over each other would you mind getting us out of here?" Kana yelled from her seat. Naomi gave an extremely light blush that Hiei could barely notice, much less Kana and Adrian.

"Oh, right." She said hurrying over to Kana. "Hiei would you mind untying Adrian?" She asked indicating the blond next to her. Hiei smirked and walked over pulling out his sword.

Adrian squirmed in his seat. "Uh, Naomi? Are you serious? Naomi? Naomi!" He cried as Hiei lifted his sword and swung it down, cleanly cutting the rope without leaving a scratch on the boy.

"He could have killed me! Don't you even care? What kind of person carries around a sword like that anyways? Isn't that illegal?" Adrian grumbled for the tenth time in the last few minutes while Naomi tended to Hiei's wound, much to his displeasure. Cain and Ivy were tied up by this time.

"There that should hold for a while, at least until we get back to Kurama's." She said ignoring him and tying of her makeshift bandage. She stood up and turned to Adrian. "And would you please be quiet already? Hiei just saved our asses and all you can do is complain."

"Are you bringing these two idiots back with you as well then?" Hiei asked receiving glares from the two victims. Naomi just sighed.

"Well I can't very well leave them here can I?" She asked knowing Hiei's answer but she wasn't going to let him win if she could help it.

"Actually you could." He said replacing his shirt. Naomi noticed that he wore a dark blue shirt under the black one. She shook the thought away and glared at him before heading towards the door..

The four of them walked to Kurama's house in silence. When they arrived Naomi was the one to knock on the door. After a few seconds Kurama's mom, Shiori, opened the door. "Hello Mrs. Minamino. Is Shuuichi home? He asked us to stop by today." She said politely with a bow. Hiei and the others followed suit.

"Oh, Naomi, Hiei. Yes Shuuichi is home. He's up in his room. Come in, Come in." She said quickly and stepped back from the doorway, and they hurried inside. Once everyone was in she introduce the other two.

"Mrs. Minamino, this is my brother Adrian and my friend Kana." She said. Adrian and Kana politely bowed again at their names.

"It's lovely to meet you both. Naomi, Hiei why don't you take them upstairs. I believe Shuuichi is waiting for you in his room." Shiori said gently. Naomi thanked her and the four of them hurried up to Kurama's room.

"Come in." Kurama called when they knocked on the door. Naomi opened the door and everyone walked in. "Have a seat. It's nice to meet you my name is Shuuichi Minamino." He said to Adrian and Kana.

"Shuuichi? I thought your name was Kurama." Kana said confused and turned to Naomi. "That is what you called him isn't it?"

"Most people know him as Shuuichi. That's what he's called at school and here. It's just his close friends who call him Kurama." Naomi said quickly. "It's kinda of a nickname if you will. I'll explain about it later."

"Oh." Said Kana and sent Kurama a smile. "My name is Kana and this is Adrian. So do we call you Kurama or Shuuichi?" She asked.

"Kurama is fine when it's just us. When there are other people around and especially in front of my mother please call me Shuuichi. Either one is fine though." Kurama said smiling at the girl.

Once the introductions were over everyone took a seat. Seeing as Kurama only had two chairs in his room the girls sat on the bed, Kurama and Adrian took the chairs and Hiei leaned against the wall as usual. After they were seated Naomi turned to Kana and asked the question that had been bugging her for a while.

"Where is Kala? And not that I don't love having you here, but why are you?" She asked. Kana gave her a sad look. "Kana? Did something happen? Is Kala alright?"

"Kala's fine…it's mom." Kana said sadly as her eyes began to water. Naomi scooted over to wrap an arm around the poor girl. "A couple days ago…there was a drive by. Mom was just getting home and was in the doorway. Kala and I were upstairs working on our homework. We heard the car, the shots, mom had just called to us telling us she was home. Kala and I ran down as soon as the car was gone to find her…she was…it was horrible." She told them and bursts out in tears.

"Oh Kana. I'm so sorry. Do you know if they caught the guys?" Naomi asked hugging the crying girl. Kana and Kala lived in America, but were half Japanese so they were raised learning both languages. She was born and raised in Japan, she met her husband while he was on a business trip and married him a year later. Afterwards she moved to America with him. Their mother was a good friend of Naomi's mother and they came to Japan every summer to visit their family and Naomi's. Their father had died last year in a car accident. "And what about Kala? Is she coming too?"

Kana shook her head. "I know they had a couple leads yesterday when I left. Kala stayed behind to take care of everything. I guess being the oldest has it's downsides huh?" She laughed half heartedly. At seventeen, Kala was a year older than Kana and Naomi. "we're gonna go live with grandma until Kala is out of school and can get us a place to live." She said and stood up wiping the tears away. "Sorry. May I use your bathroom Shuuichi?"

Kurama nodded. "It's straight across the hall. Take your time." He said and took a long blink. "I'm sorry about your mother." He said gently receiving a nod from Kana as she fled across the hall.

"Those bastards. I swear if I got my hands on them I'd make them suffer for a long time. They'd be begging for death once I was finished and I'd sure as hell make sure they could never fire another gun again for the rest of their pitiful lives." Naomi growled once Kana was out of the room.

"They'll get them Naomi. It just takes a little time." Adrian said moving to sit next to her. He put an arm around her shoulders and saw her flinch. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He asked worried.

"It's fine, nothing to worry about. Cain just gave me a painful greeting when I got home yesterday. Kurama patched me up already." She said with a shrug. Adrian knew what Cain's beatings were like. He was the unwanted child and was Cain's punching bag before they found Naomi and her mother. After that they both received his punishments.

Kurama looked over his shoulder at Hiei he had finally smelled the blood and realized that it wasn't coming from Naomi. "Adrian, would you mind going and checking on Kana? I think she might need a little support right now." He asked trying to get the human out of the room. Adrian nodded and went across the hall. "How bad Hiei?" He asked putting his full attention on the fire demon.

"Just a scratch Kurama. I've had worse and you know it. It's nothing to worry about." Hiei told him dismissively. Kurama didn't buy it for a second, his thoughts confirmed when he heard a grunt from Naomi.

"Yeah, just a scratch. Right. I believe the knife was more than six inches long and that 'cut' as you call it was pretty deep when I saw it." She said knowing Hiei would retaliate later for her interference. She could tell because he was currently glaring at her for not keeping her mouth shut.

"Hiei, you've lost a lot of blood already. Let me at least look at it." Kurama requested in a soothing voice. The fire Koorime growled and removed his shirt knowing that he was fighting a losing battle. Kurama noticed that Hiei was a little paler than usual. Kurama quickly cleaned the cut and decided that though it was long and a little deep it wasn't so bad that Hiei would need stitches and wasn't worth fighting him to do it. He merely wrapped the wound up with some fresh bandages and pulled a vial out of the drawer.

"Drink this." He said handing it to Hiei who had dug a fresh shirt out of a drawer and put it on already. "It'll help you heal a little quicker and keep the pain to a minimum." He explained as Hiei took it. He opened the vial and downed it in one shot before setting it on the desk.

After a few more seconds, Kana and Adrian walked back through the door. Both of them had a small smile on their faces. "Thanks Shuuichi." She said as she and Adrian returned to their seats. "By the way Naomi. Kala is supposed to arrive in a couple days. She asked that we meet her at the airport at 2 o'clock on Sunday."

"Sure, not a problem." Naomi replied and gave her friend a smile in return. "I'm just glad you're feeling better." She said and the four of them spent the rest of the afternoon talking. Arrangements were made for Kana to stay at Naomi's house until her sister arrived and everything was once again peaceful for the time being.

* * *

Wolfie: I hope you guys liked the chapter. Please Review and let me know what you think. I'm trying to keep Hiei the way he's supposed to be. I even did a little 'research' and watched a few episodes of YYH. So Review because reviews make me happy and want to write more. Ja ne.


	3. Chapter 3: Day of Relaxation

Wolfie: Hiya everyone sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I will try to do better from now on. Also I am going to put an explanation as to why I haven't written so much in my profile so all my viewers can read it.

Hiei: Hn, the pathetic onna must have finally learned her lesson.

Kurama: *Shakes head* Hiei.

Wolfie: *grumbles* I'll show you a lesson. *bangs Hiei on the head with a pan with a grin*

Hiei: *Pulls out sword with a growl*

Wolfie: *gulps* Uh…gotta go…again…kurama if you please…*runs out the door*

Kurama: *sighs* Wolfie does not own nor will ever own anything having to do with Yuyu Hakusho or it's characters.

* * *

Chapter 3:

*That Sunday*

"Ya know? He's kinda cute when he's sleeping." Naomi said trying to hide her smile.

"Yeah, hard to believe we're talking about a guy who could kill you in less than a second and still get a good night's sleep." Adrian replied. The three of the had woken up early and had come over to see if Kurama and Hiei wanted to go hang out with them and the rest of the gang for the day. Currently they were standing around Kurama's windowsill where Hiei was fast asleep. It seemed as if Kurama had snuck him a batch of his 'special' medicine, the stuff that he always found a way to use to help Hiei sleep when he was having a 'rough' time.

"So how do you wake this guy up? He sleeps pretty deeply for a warrior doesn't he?" Kana asked causing Kurama to slowly close his eyes in expression of his guilt.

"well here's three ways of doing it…" Naomi answered giving her friends a mischievous smile. "one is to scream really loudly. Another is to grab his sword." She paused at this as her friends began chuckling. She rolled her eyes. "the metal one you sickos. Anyways, the last one is…" She leaned towards Hiei's ear, and before Kurama could stop her she whispered something so gently that even his ears barely heard it. 'sweet snow."

The words were barely out of her mouth before Hiei shot up, showing only the slightest of flinches. He looked around only to see Naomi grinning like the cat who ate the cream. "Onna…" He growled.

*10 minutes later*

Hiei was back in his windowsill with his hand appearing to rest lazily against his throbbing side. Naomi and Kana were back on the bed and Kurama and Adrian had once again taken up the chairs. Naomi and Kana grinning from ear to ear and not one of them had made it out of their wrestling match without a few new bumps, sore spots or bruises.

"Now that the two of you are done dragging us into your battles, how about we all go for a walk?" Kurama suggested, his voice still a little breathy. Everyone quickly agreed to the idea in hopes of avoiding another 'friendly' battle. They all got up and left in search of something to do.

Their first stop was to Kuwabara's house. As they walked Kurama lead the way, followed by Kana and Adrian who talked and smiled the whole way. Naomi gladly brought up the rear as Hiei did his usual running through the trees and across rooftops only to be seen by those who knew his ways.

'Kana and Adrian seem to be getting pretty close.' She thought happily. Kana, Kala, and Adrian were rarely able to hang out together. It happened, but only enough for them to gain a weak friendship.

"…So Naomi, How are you and Hiei doing these days?" Kana asked, a semi-evil tilt to her voice. She had dropped back to talk to Naomi while Adrian had moved forward to walk with Kurama.

"I. don't. know. What. You. Are. Talking about." Answered in a deep, slow, almost dangerous voice. Fortunately for her, Kana caught the threat and the dark glint to Naomi's eyes.

"Oh," She said carefully. "I just thought you and Hiei had gotten together the way you two fight. It's just like the proverbial married couple." She finished with a chuckle as they came up to Kuwabara's house.

"Shut up Kana. Where here and it's none of your business anyways." Naomi groaned and knocked on the door.

After a minute Shizuru opened the door as she lit a cigarette without looking up. "What do you want?" She asked letting her gaze slowly travel over them. "Oh, it's you guys. How's it going Naomi? Kurama?"

"Been better." Naomi answered cryptically with a small smile. "Is Kuwabara home?"

Shizuru chuckled lightly. "Figures, it's almost never me you come to visit…not that you visit for long anyways. Don't matter, hang on a second." She turned towards the room. "KAZUMA! Get your ass down here now!" She yelled causing everyone to flinch or cover their ears.

Within seconds one could hear the crash and bangs of Kuwabara rushing his way down the stairs. "What's Wrong? Is it demons?" Kuwabara asked before he hit the door. Following Shizuru's motion, he saw the gang there. "oh, hey guys."

"Hey Kuwa." Kana said giving him a smile.

Kuwabara paused, mouth gaping. "Hi Kana, my you're looking pretty today." He managed to mumble out.

After a quick ass kicking and a decline to hang out from Shizuru, Kuwabara agreed to hang out with them and they headed over to Keiko's house.

Yusuke was already there, apologizing to Keiko for something or other as usual. They soon joined them as well and they voted on what to do for the day, ending up with a movie followed by some lunch and shopping at the mall. They settled on seeing the newest "Must See" movie.

"Okay, so we have a plan, we have a movie…just two more things…" Naomi said, getting some of her strange humor back. "First, Kana, when is Kala supposed to get here?"

Kana thought for a few seconds. "Not until 1 or 2 depending on when the flight actually comes in. We should have plenty of time. Then maybe we can hit a club or something later tonight."

"Sounds great, maybe Shizuru and Yukina would like to join us." Keiko said happily.

"Perfect, now the second thing is…SNACKS!" Naomi cried happily and they were off to the movies.

After grabbing some snacks and sodas they went and found some seats in the back where they were all able to sit together. Kurama, Kuwabara, Kana and Adrian sat in one row. Yusuke, Keiko, Hiei, and Naomi sat in the row directly below them.

Everyone chatted excitedly until the lights went out and then the noise faded away. After a few minutes of previews and ads, the movie began. At any particularly scary or gruesome part Naomi could hear Kuwabara and the girls do anything between a squeak to actually crying out. At one point Kuwabara jumped against Kurama and grabbed onto his arm, causing Kurama to chuckle and whisper to Kuwabara.

"We see this kind of thing all the time. It shouldn't bother you so much." Kurama teased. Kuwabara just straightened up and looked offended.

"Yeah, well, that's in the heat of battle it's a totally different thing. I don't pay attention to the details at that point." He said defending himself. After a few quiet jabs from the others they quieted again and went back to the movie.

About halfway through, the guys began to wrap their arms around the girls. Naomi noticed Yusuke doing so and glanced over her shoulder to see Adrian was copying him. Before she could be jealous, she felt Hiei reaching down to grab her hand. With a small smile she took his hand in hers and acted as if nothing had happened should the others look over, hiding their hands between them.

They remained this way until a scary scene near the end of the movie that caused most of the theater to jump in surprise. Keiko even hid her face in Yusuke's shoulder for a moment before looking again at the movie. Kuwabara shrieked, causing the whole theater to again jump and cry out. Kana and Naomi just closed their eyes against the gruesome scene.

After the movie everyone tossed their remaining garbage away and began chatting excitedly about the movie. "Well, I wasn't scared for a minute." Kuwabara announced proudly.

"Says the man who screamed at the scariest part of the movie." Naomi jeered at him, making the rest of the group laugh. Kuwabara just fumed.

"I only did that to make you girls feel less bad about being scared. It really didn't scare me at all." He shot back and closed his eyes. Hiei just smirked and gave his traditional "hn." in reply.

"My thoughts exactly Hiei." Kana laughed. Kuwabara started to get red.

"Shut up all of you little shrimps. I'm not afraid of a stupid movie." He said, accidently hitting Naomi with a wild geasture, making her flinch. Hiei pulled her close to him, putting slight pressure on her sore ribs and growled at Kuwabara. "S..sorry Naomi. I forgot you were hurt."

"Don't worry about it. Let's just go get Kala. She should be getting here soon." She replied steadily with a small smile. They nodded and headed out of the theater.

*At the Airport*

"There she is! Kala!" Yelled Kana as Kala came into view the differences between the sisters instantly became apparent. Kala was a couple inches taller and had mahogany hair with hazel green eyes. Upon hearing her name, Kala walked over, set her bags down and hugged Kana and Naomi. Kana made the introductions and told her sister that Adrian had asked her out that morning. Meaning he was off limits to her oh so sweet, boy hungry sister.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all but it's been a long flight and I still have to get to my grandmother's house and begin finding work and a place for us to stay." Kala, being older and a little smarter than Kana knew all about Adrian and his family.

"So will we," Naomi said, referring to her and Adrian. "Mom's not in actual danger. Its just me and Adrian who have to hide out for a bit."

"Well, Adrian can stay at my house. It's not like mom will be sober enough to notice." Yusuke said, getting a smile from Keiko.

"I still have that spare bedroom at my house. Dad won't mind if you stay over Naomi." Keiko added.

"Kana and Kala can stay at my house for the night. It's not that far away and tomorrow we can take your stuff over to your grandmother's house." Kurama offered. His house was big enough for guests. Besides, they had a late night planned.

"That sounds good. Grandmother's house is a little ways out of the way." Kala accepted and they all headed back to Kurama's house, making Kuwabara and Yusuke carry the bags.

"Mother, I'm home!" Kurama called out as they came through the door.

"Hello Shuichi. I'm going to the store, is there anything you need?" Mrs. Minamino asked from the kitchen.

"Actually mother, I invited a couple of Naomi's friends to stay over for the night." He answered. "Is that alright?"

"Of course Shuichi. They can stay in the guest bedroom." Mrs. Minamino answered before kissing Kurama's cheek and walking out the front door. Everyone went to the living room and found a place to sit while they planned out the details of their evening. After a short while everyone said their goodbyes and headed off to their houses to get ready.

* 2 hours later *

Keiko and Naomi were the first to return to Kurama's house despite a brief, uneventful stop by Naomi's house and Keiko insisting on putting their hair up.

Naomi wore tight black pants, a dark purple tank top and a leather jacket. Her shoes were a pair of black high heel boots that keiko had bought her last year and she wore her hair in its usual braid.

Keiko wore a green skirt with a white blouse. She wore a pair of low green heels and a matching green jacket with her hair up in a ponytail.

Hiei returned from whatever he'd been doing a few minutes later. He was dressed up in his normal clothing but his hair had minor signs of water as if he had freshly washed it. With a quick glance around he settled himself into his window seat to wait for the others.

Yusuke and Kuwabara arrived together 10 minutes later, followed by Kala, Kana and Adrian not a minute later. Yusuke wore black pants with a dark green shirt just a few shades darker than his normal clothes. A little extra gel was put in his hair making it glossier than usual. Kuwabara simply wore his normal school uniform.

Kana had on a black skirt with a blue shirt, her hair up and a little make up put on. Kala wore a black mini skirt that showed off her long legs and a blood red blouse. Adrian wore a simple pair of blue jeans and a dark grey muscle shirt.

As everyone piled into the living room, Naomi noticed another girl in the group sitting with Kuwabara. She had aqua colored hair, a light blue kimono, and eyes the same crimson red as Hiei's. Yet unlike Hiei there was an innocent feel about her that made everyone around her protective.

"Kurama, who is that girl with Kuwabara? She can't be his girlfriend could she?" Naomi asked in disbelief. Kurama looked over at the two and smiled. Naomi recognized that smile and frowned. It was one of the smiles that said Kurama was amused but wasn't going to share what was so amusing with anyone.

"Her name is Yukina and yes she's dating Kuwabara." Kurama answered and then added on at the last second when he caught a look from Hiei. "Sort of anyways."

Naomi shrugged it off and called out to Keiko. "alright Keiko, it's your choice of clubs tonight. Let's go out and have some fun tonight."

"I was thinking Karioke tonight." Keiko said with a smile. All the guys, except for Hiei who kept his opinion to himself, groaned their complaints at Keiko's choice for the night. None of them liked Kareoke. The girls shouted their agreements, not counting Naomi and Yukina. The first didn't much care for Kareoke and the second was just to shy to say anything.

"Alright guys let's go get this over with." Naomi said and the large group left, heading down the street to the neighborhood club.

* * *

Wolfie: Okay not the longest chapter I've done but there is a reason for it. I wanted to do the club scene separately.

Kurama: It's alright, I'm sure you'll make up for it in another chapter.

Wolfie: *sweat drops* uh yeah…sure…anyways…before Hiei returns from his…er,…nap…yeah nap, I'd just like to tell you all to…

Hiei: *Slams door open, soaking wet* Onna, you have three seconds to start running…three…two…

Wolfie: *Runs out the door shouting* Read and Review! Please!

Hiei: *Runs after her*

Kurama: *Sweat drops* until next time I suppose, Ja ne.


	4. Chapter 4: The Club

Wolfie: Welcome back to chapter 4 of my YYH story.

Kurama: Um, where's Hiei?

Wolfie: I chained him to my bed and put seals on it so he couldn't escape.

*Muffled yell comes from the other room*

Kurama: I see…

Wolfie: Well, it was either that or the closet. I figured the bed was more comfortable.

Kurama: Okay…Wolfie does not own anything that belongs to YYH. She just owns the situations and the characters she invented so enjoy her madness while it lasts.

Wolfie: that was mean…anyways…read my story now haha.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Club

Once they arrived at the club and paid their door fee, everyone went to the jukebox and picked out a song. They got into line and signed their names for live karaoke. The only exception being Hiei since no one was brave, or stupid, enough to sign him up. Naomi on the other hand had no choice, along with the rest of the guys.

"Great, thanks for signing up. The Karaoke will start in about fifteen minutes." Said the guy at the karaoke table. "until then please enjoy the club."

"Well, I guess we should find ourselves a table to sit at then." Keiko said with a sigh. She was worried that the boys would find some way of getting out of singing as they do nearly every time they come here. The club had very few tables for large parties such as theirs, and Hiei was sitting at the last open one in the building. With a mumbled thanks everyone found a spot to sit with Hiei at one end and Kurama at the other.

Within moments everyone was seated and talking to each other. Naomi, who sat next to Hiei, remained quiet and observed the people in the club. The place didn't serve alcohol, being a teen hangout, so that didn't worry her. It was the guys who thought that every girl should do them just because they were big, powerful and usually good looking.

Naomi was drawn back to the table as everyone left to go dancing. Yusuke and Hiei went to get the drinks for everyone in an attempt to avoid even more humiliation for the night. Kurama took Kala onto the dance floor and Adrian escorted Kana. Kuwabara, seeing his chance, coaxed Yukina onto the floor and danced with her a little awkwardly.

Not even a minute after all the guys had left, two boys, only a couple years older than them, approached Naomi and Keiko. The boy with blonde hair spoke first. "You girls look lonely over at this big table all by yourselves. Why don't you two come dance with us?"

With only the hint of a nod from Naomi, Keiko took charge. "Sorry guys but we have boyfriends and they're kinda the jealous types. They'll be back in a couple minutes if you like to meet them."

The boy with darker hair, nearly black if you didn't have Hiei's to compare to, leaned towards Naomi. His face was so close she could smell the alcohol on his breath. Not that he'd done anything to hide it. She was just surprised that he was still standing from how much he must have drank. "How 'bout you beautiful? Is your boyfriend here too? I could probably take both of them out without breaking a sweat." He laughed standing back up.

Naomi suppressed a shuddered and restrained from glancing towards Hiei and Yusuke. She decided to just play out the role Keiko had set. "I believe my friend just told you I did and that he was here. Now please leave us alone. He really is the jealous type."

'I hope Hiei doesn't take it personally for saying he's my boyfriend.' Naomi thought to herself. Neither of them were quite sure where they stood with each other at the moment. "Besides, I wouldn't even waste my time dancing with a loser like you."

'Ok so I couldn't just keep my mouth shut on that one could I?" She thought to herself as she saw Keiko's startled face. Pissing these guys off wasn't going to help matters any, but Naomi just hated being hit on by idiots. The brunette's face turned an interesting color of red just before he backhanded her. She could feel the blood trickle down her lip. Keiko's gasp brought her attention to her friend.

'Oh goody, Hiei's gonna be more pissed off than I am.' She thought just before the guys grabbed both the girls and started dragging them away from the table towards the door. Fortunately for them the door was located on the other side of the dance floor. Thinking quickly Naomi called out to the boys. "Hiei! Kurama! Help!"

"Yusuke!" Keiko yelled over the crowd a second later and received a slap from the blonde in an attempt to shut her up. The brunette did the same to Naomi, drawing more blood from the open wound.

*Hiei's POV*

I was standing at the bar with the detective waiting on the drinks, I was alternating keeping an eye on Naomi and the buffoon with Yukina. I don't know why I had joined him, but I'd rather be doing this than being with the others at the table. I really disliked the karaoke bars. The detective said something to me while I was thinking and I hadn't heard a word he said. "What was that Urameshi?"

I had to be careful not to call him 'detective' in public, it drew too much unwanted attention towards us. He spoke again and I turned my attention to him this time.

Yusuke gave me a smirk and I returned it with a frown. "I asked about Naomi. Is she doing any better?"

I nodded and took some of the drinks that were handed to us. I turned back to the table to see a couple of guys talking to Naomi and Keiko. A strange emotion flew through me that I figured was jealousy and I placed the sodas back on the counter. The detective followed my gaze and glared at the two boys harassing the girls. Yusuke growled "What the hell is their problem? Whatever, they'll chase them off in a minute."

I didn't believe it would be that simple so I left my hands free to watch what was happening. When the brunette hit Naomi I went from mildly irritated to fully pissed. No one was permitted to lay a hand on Naomi. The detective must have seen because we began making our way through the thick crowd to hurry back towards our table. I watched, unable to do anything with this many 'innocents' around. At least that's what the fox calls them. The girls were dragged away from the table and we had just broken through the crowd to hear our names being called. The fox joined us and we arrived just in time to see the girls be hit once again. I restrained myself from cutting of the idiot's hand when Kurama grabbed my arm and shook his head.

When I started to insultingly question him he nodded towards Yusuke. "Let's just back up Yusuke and follow his lead. These are just a couple of teenage boys you probably have had too much to drink. We don't want to kill them."

With a growl I shook my head and rested my hand on the hilt of my sword. "Fine but the moment the detective can't take care of it I'm going to."

With a nod from Kurama, we stepped in behind Yusuke and he got their attention.

*Back to Naomi*

"I thought you girls knew better than to talk to strangers." Came Yusuke's voice from behind them. Kurama and Hiei standing to either side of him. A quick glance showed Kuwabara and Adrian back at the table protecting the girls in case things went south fast. The strangers turned around and saw the trio. "Let the girls go now."

"Heh and why should we?" The brunette said tightening his grip on Naomi's arm. "What are you three going to do about it? A pretty boy, a shrimp and a punk kid aren't much of a challenge."

"If you value your pathetic lives, you will do as he says." Hiei replied, sending his trademark death glare at the boys. The blonde one appeared to be sobering up and was removing his hand from Keiko's arm. Seeing her chance she ran to Yusuke throwing her arms around his neck. Without looking at her, Yusuke wrapped an arm around the crying Keiko, leaving his other free to defend the both of them.

"Soto, let the girl go." The blonde told the brunette. Stepping away from the boys he looked to the one he called Soto. "I think these guys mean business. It's not worth it brother."

"I'll tell you whether its worth it or not Shane. And this little tramp insulted me." Soto spat and shook Naomi's arm emphasizing his point. "She's mine now and I'm not leaving here without her. Besides, they're bluffing. I doubt any of them could kill us if they wanted to. Just look at them, they couldn't do shit."

"Then you are a fool." Hiei growled sending the guy a second glare. If looks could kill Soto would be on the ground in less that a second. Hiei flew to the guy holding Naomi and placed his sword against his throat. "Let her go or forfeit your life. I will not give you another chance. And a word of advice, I never bluff."

"Put your sword away and I'll let the whore go." Soto taunted with a grin. Hiei's hand twitched at the comment, drawing a few drops of blood before sending a glance to Naomi. She gave him the slightest nod and he stepped back, sheathing his sword.

Satisfied, Soto swung Naomi into both of his hands and kissed her. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds. Naomi was so shocked that she couldn't do anything, just stare at him for those few seconds. She came back to herself half a moment before he broke the kiss. He shoved her away just in time to be sent flying across the room due to a punch from a very pissed of Hiei. Naomi had fallen to the floor from the shove, and shock, only to be picked up by a very fuming Hiei. He carried her over to their table, arms wrapped a little tight around her, and set her down.

"Thanks Hiei." She whispered. He nodded and sat down next to her. The boys and Keiko joined them moments later and sat down in their previous seats. Sodas were sitting in the middle of the table. They all grabbed one and enjoyed their sodas as the Karaoke manager began to call out names off the list. Only a few people were ahead of their group so they listened, waited and cheered at the people on the stage. The whole time, Hiei's eyes never left Naomi.

"Naomi Takada." The manager called over the microphone. Naomi took another sip of her soda and, under the watchful eye of Hiei, made her way to the stage. With a nod from her, the song she had chosen began playing over the speakers. Keeping her eyes on the group she began to sing.

_"I'm standing on the bridge_

_I'm waiting in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here,_

_By now._

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground._

_I'm listening but there's_

_No sound."_

_"Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life._

_Won't you take me by the hand?_

_Take me somewhere new?_

_I don't know who you are but I,_

_I'm with you."_

_"I'm looking for a place,_

_I'm searching for a face._

_Is anybody here I know?_

_Cause nothing's going right,_

_And everything's a mess,_

_And no one likes to be alone."_

_"Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life._

_Won't you take me by the hand?_

_Take me somewhere new?_

_I don't know who you are but I,_

_I'm with you._

_I'm with you."_

_"Why is everything so confusing?_

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind._

_Yeah yeah_

_Yeah yeah_

_Yeah yeah_

_Yeaaaaah"_

_"Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life._

_Won't you take me by the hand?_

_Take me somewhere new?_

_I don't know who you are but I,_

_I'm with you._

_I'm with you._

_I'm with you."_

When the music finished she stepped down from the stage and after a moment of awe everyone began clapping and cheering. With a glance to her friends she even noticed Hiei give her a quick clap when no one was looking. Naomi blushed slightly and hurried back to her table after a quick bow and thanks.

"Wow, where did you learn to sing like that?" Yusuke yelled to here as she sat between him and Hiei. Before she could answer Keiko was leaning around Yusuke.

"Why didn't you tell us you could sing like that? We would've dragged you into singing the other times." Keiko told her in awe. Naomi blushed again so hard that she felt dizzy.

"I've always enjoyed singing." She answered and hurriedly began sipping at her coke. "I just don't like being in front of so many people and doing it."

Before anyone else could comment Keiko was called up, followed by Kala, Kana, Yukina, Kurama, Yusuke, Adrian, and finally Kuwabara. Everyone sang good songs and did a great job except for Yusuke and Kuwabara who left everyone's ear drums bleeding. They listened to a few more singers before Kurama asked Adrian for the time. He stood up and looked at the others with a smile.

"We should be getting home. It's late and a school night." He said calmly and the others, most of which were groaning, followed suit.

Keiko grabbed Yusuke's arm. "that's right and Yusuke and I have to study for that test on Tuesday."

Kala sighed and nodded from her spot next to Kurama. "I still have to get Kana and myself enrolled in school too. I was going to look into joining you guys over at the high school."

Kana groaned at the thought of going to school again and noticed Adrian's smile out of the corner of her eye. She returned his smile. "Well I guess it can't be all bad if our friends are there right?"

Everyone laughed at this and started to leave the table. Yukina held on to Kuwabara's arm and spoke soothing words to him as he rambled on about Shizuru wringing his neck for being out so late. Everyone left the building in pairs with Yusuke and Keiko leading the way. Kurama and Kala came next followed by Adrian and Kana. Kuwabara and Yukina were next. Naomi brought up the rear with her head lazily leaning on Hiei's shoulder.

Adrian gave Kana a quick kiss on the cheek as they arrived at Kurama's house first. Kana, Kala and Kurama gave everyone a quick goodnight before heading into his house. At some point during the walk to Keiko's house, Naomi had found herself half asleep in Hiei's arms. She mumbled a goodnight to the others as Hiei walked her up to Keiko's room, but not without sending a death glare to Kuwabara. The buffoon and Yusuke were escorting Yukina to Genkai's before returning home theirselves. Keiko gave Yusuke a kiss on the cheek before she hurried inside after the fire demon.

"You can put her in here Hiei." Keiko said, opening the door to the spare room. Hiei gently laid Naomi down on the bed and, body blocking her from Keiko's sight, moved a stray hair out of her face. Keiko followed him out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"Thank you Hiei." She said before he could run off. Hiei stopped and turned around. He'd actually liked Keiko for her fighting spirit. She may not be a true fighter like him and the others were but she always managed to stand up for herself. He believed she would actually do the detective some good in the future.

"Hn. For what?" He asked. Accepting thanks was unfamiliar territory to him.

"Well, first for saving us tonight." She said from her position in front of the doorway. "Second for just being there for Naomi. She's not exactly had it easy and I know she finds it hard to trust people, especially men. Without you, Kurama, and Adrian to be there for her, she would've given up on trusting men a long time ago. Cain destroyed that trust in her before she ever met you. Adrian was her only exception."

She paused for a moment to let this sink in. "I knew her since she was little. She had all but believed that outside of Kuwabara, Yusuke and Adrian that all guys were cruel and evil. That they'd hurt her any chance they got. Then she met you two. She'd voiced her fears to me and actually attempted to stay away from you for the longest time. Do you remember that? Now she can be around people again and know that they aren't all like Cain. For that I wanted to thank you and ask that you don't hurt her."

Hiei didn't know what to say to this so he remained quiet. Keiko continued on, seeing as she had his attention. "She really cares for you. I know she doesn't show you how much you mean to her. She's afraid that she'll chase you off if she does. Just be careful that you don't push her away. Please think about what I said Hiei."

Hiei nodded in response and turned to leave again. Keiko stopped him once again. "You can stay here tonight. We have another room or you're welcome to share with Naomi. I doubt she'd mind and I know you wouldn't do anything. Whatever you want. Goodnight Hiei."

She walked into her room, across the hall from Naomi, and closed her door. Hiei entered Naomi's room and gave a small, genuine smile as he sat against the wall under the window. With one last look at Naomi he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Wolfie: Okay there's that chapter done. I was going to make Hiei's pov a chapter in itself but figured I was better off just doing a short scene with him in it.

Kurama: Are you planning on letting Hiei go anytime soon? The longer he's in there the more angry he's going to be when he gets out.

Wolfie: I know…just waiting for him to fall asleep is all.

Kurama: *Sweatdrops* okay then. As you wish.

Wolfie: I wish for people to read and give me lots of reviews.

Kurama: Can't help you on that one…until next time Ja ne.


	5. Chapter 5: Dreams, Arrest and Distress

Wolfie: Well took a long time to work on this but I did manage to finish my "Guilded Cage" story. So now I can focus more on this and my other stories.

Hiei: *Struggling to stay awake* Baka onna

Kurama: *sweatdrops* um, why is Hiei about ready to pass out?

Wolfie: Um, I didn't put anything in his sweetsnow...I don't know what you are talking about.

Kurama: *Glares at Wolfie* Wolfie...what did you give Hiei?

Wolfie: Um...A mild sedative...*cringes* it was only because I had to reveal that Cain and Ivy escaped as well as getting his shirt wet with Naomi's tears.

Kurama: *sighs* Very well...shall we get on with the story?

Wolfie: *quiet voice* Um...please?

Kurama: Please enjoy as Wolfie does not own YYH or it's origional characters.

Chapter 5: Dreams, Arrests and Distress

_It was dark and pouring down rain as I ran. I didn't know where I was running but I knew I had to keep doing so. There was something I was running from, something I had done that was coming after me._

"_How could I let something like that slip to a teacher?" I asked myself and my voice echoed around me. I looked behind me and all I could see were shadows. Trying to move I realized I had no control over my body. I was just along for the ride. _

'_This dream again.' I thought to myself. It had been a long time since I had last had it. In fact it had been years. The last time was when I was little and had woken up crying. Mom and Cain had come into comfort me and that was the first time I saw him for what he was…a monster. Now I've had this dream several times in the last month and had no clue as to it's meaning._

_Finally, I had gained control of my body and looked around. Thinking about what I had said in the dream I tried remembering. Had I said that before? Was it something in the past or more recent that I had said? _

_I couldn't think of what I had let slip. I never speak of life at home to my teachers, mostly to avoid problems. I glanced behind me and all I could see were shadows. My steps slowed until I came to a complete stop and was able to look around. Then my brain started catching up, this looked familiar._

'_its this dream again?' I asked myself. This was the fifth time this month "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME?" I Yelled out to the dark._

_I didn't expect an answer, just silence and my own breathing. I was surprised when I heard whispers all around me. People were saying my name over and over again. It just kept repeating and echoing off the walls until it was if I was surrounding by people calling out to me. Friends, family, classmates, even enemies. I started to panic as their cries continued on and on until the only sound was them._

_Slowly the voices faded until they were no more than a whisper. As I looked around, Cain and my mother appeared to move forward out of the shadows. Walking up behind them was Ivy. As they stopped she continued moving until she stood next to her father._

"_What's wrong girl?" Cain sneered at me. He looked triumphant over something. " Didn't think you and your friends could get rid of me that easily did you?" He began laughing. "Foolish girl! You'll never be rid of me. I will always return!"_

_I felt my ears drop back against my head and my tail curl around my leg to keep it safe. Wait! I reached up and felt my ears. They were soft and long with short fur. My tail was that of some kind of dog. A wolf maybe? No, the color was that of the coyotes I saw in the zoo once. "Well, this is new." I muttered out loud._

"_What's wrong bitch?" Ivy laughed at my surprised face. "You finally look like the dog you are. Nothing more than a dog to be kicked around. Something to beg at the table for scraps." She laughed again._

_I growled and prepared to lunge at her but mother whispered something and the people behind me were talking in low, hushed voices. I turned to see all my friends behind me, whispering words of encouragement. Looking back at Cain, all those who ever harmed me or did me wrong started forming behind him and Ivy. I could hear their sneers and insults. Instinctively I turned my ears away tuning them out._

"_What are you trying to tell me?" I whispered to the ones behind me. Just as they appeared to be answering me everything began to fade. I turned and started moving towards them frantically. I wanted answers. If they left I wouldn't get any…again. "Wait!" I called as everything went dark and I got the sensation that I was falling._

"Naomi!" Keiko's voice penetrated the darkness, pulling me out of the deepest parts of my tired mind. "Wake up Naomi." Her voice echoed in my ears, making them ring. I still hadn't woken up enough to open my eyes.

~Get up you baka.~ Hiei's voice rang softly through my mind clearing out a bit of the fog that is dreamland. I could tell he was on edge about something, but what that something was I wasn't sure of. Was that concern in his voice? Or could it be actual fear? I mentally shook my head. Hiei? Afraid of anything? As if.

That more than anything brushed away a good majority of the remaining fog and forced me awake. Not that I remembered why I was in Keiko's house or even in the spare room. Slowly the fog cleared and I started remembering what had been happening. Though that didn't explain the frantic look in Keiko's eyes. Or the look in Hiei's eyes. I was surprised, it was concern. Not that most people could see it, I was one of the few.

"Alright Keiko, I'm up. What's with the rude awakening? Did something happen?" I asked and looked around the room. Nothing seemed to be happening that was unusual. Other than me staying at Keiko's house that is.

"You were having a bad dream." The girl blushed. "I could hear you across the hall from my room. Hiei was watching you but I was insistent that we wake you. But you wouldn't wake up. It must have been a doozy of a dream."

I sighed and hung my head in my hand. "You could say that." I muttered and caught a glint of something in Hiei's eyes before he turned his head back out the window. Even curious I knew Hiei well enough to not ask what he was thinking. So I turned to Keiko as I remembered it was a school day. "What time is it?"

She looked surprised. I guess she was expecting me to talk about my dream not inquire about the time. "Oh, it's um ten to seven." She muttered knowing that I only had about ten minutes to get ready and make it to school.

I growled at her and jumped out of bed. Taking a shower in record time, getting dressed in the bathroom and getting cleaned up, I was amazingly only running about five minutes late. Keiko left as soon as I was up and about, at my encouragement, but Hiei chose to stay behind with me. He promised Keiko he'd get me to school safely. I don't know what went on last night once I fell asleep but I think those two had gained a little respect for each other.

I grumbled all the way to school, despite the fast walking, and plopped down at my desk just as the final bell rang. The other guys were already in their seats around Keiko. Mr. Hatomi looked at her with a satisfied smirk. He didn't even bother taking roll, just pushed a few buttons on his phone before tossing it into the desk drawer.

"Good morning class." He said not even acknowledging their return greeting. "Today we are going to learn a valuable lesson as to why we must obey the rules. Naomi, please stand up and come to the front of the room."

I sent a wary glance to the others and did as I was told. Just as I stepped in front of the class a pair of policemen walked through the door. "This is the girl you are after." Mr. Hatomi announced to the officers. They nodded and I shot another glance to the guys. Before they could stand up and protest, I shook my head slightly and gave a begging glance at Kurama to keep them out of this. He nodded in response to me and whispered to the others.

Yusuke took his seat again and glared at the teacher. Kuwabara, Hiei and Keiko did the same while Kurama gave me a calculating glance saying he would figure a way out of this. "And what exactly have I done?" I asked the officers calmly.

They each grabbed an arm and glared at me. "You're under arrest for attacking a teacher as well as being wanted for questioning over the disappearance of your stepfather and stepsister, one Cain Satoshi and one Ivy Satoshi. They disappeared a couple days ago and neighbors say they saw you enter and leave but have seen no sign of them since that day. There is no one home. Apparently your mother hasn't seen them in days. She claims that she came home to a pair of chairs in the living room with cut rope around them." One of the men answered.

I was in total shock. All I could remember was leaving them tied up in the house. If they weren't there when mom got home then how did they get free? Those were knots taught to me by Kurama and Hiei. I didn't bother calling the cops because I knew mom would have as long as they were securely tied. It would've been better for everyone if I didn't call.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I answered as calmly as I could. "I haven't seen him since I left the house that day and both of them were still alive at that point."

"Either way, you're still wanted for questioning down at the station." The other officer said. They put handcuffs on me and led me out the door reading me my rights. I glanced over my shoulder to see Mr. Hatomi glance at me as he continued his lecture on being good citizens. He looked very smug over having me gone.

As we got outside my nose caught a whiff of something abnormal. They smelled like Hiei and Kurama, neither of which smelled human. Hold on, since when do I know what 'humans' smell like? My nose has never been that good. Then they started talking to each other.

"Wait till we get her back to the castle." The first one muttered happily. "Our master will be surprised to find out that we've captured an elemental."

"Elementals don't exist." The second one snapped. "Besides, how would you know what one smelled like anyways? This one is too human to be an elemental."

"I'm telling you she is one." The first one insisted. "Why else would Lord Keoni insist we bring her back?"

"That doesn't mean she's an elemental." The second one continued to argue. They were about halfway to the gates by now and Naomi was starting to panic. 'What are they talking about? They aren't demons are they?'

She had spent enough time with Yusuke and the others to know about demons, makai and reikai. Not that she's ever met any demons in person. Well, with his eyes, sometimes she wonders if Hiei wasn't a demon.

"Either way let's let Lord Keoni do the torture. That way when her pathetic human body is destroyed it can't be turned on us." The first one said as if he were disappointed he couldn't do it himself.

"he said something about wanting an elemental to breed with." Said the second wistfully. "I doubt he'll let us have our fun until he's convinced she's not what he was looking for."

'Torture? Castle? Breeding?' Naomi thought as the words flashed through her mind. 'Oh Kami they're kidnapping me! I've got to get away but how?' She thought to herself. Their grips were firm enough she knew for certain she couldn't break away from them and screaming was out of the question. No one would believe her.

Suddenly something in her mind clicked into place and her body began to shift. Long ears and a tail presented themselves as she was surrounded by water, fire and earth, all surrounding her in a whirlwind of pure air. The metal on the cuffs seemed to melt away as one hand was cover in light and the other in shadows.

She stared at herself for a moment before turning to the two stunned demons. She could now see an image hovering over their bodies of their true forms. Startled she threw her hands from her, pointing one at each demon. They were blown away before they could say anything. Both flew into the outer wall surrounding the school and were knocked unconscious instantly.

The elements disappeared from around her body once her enemies were defeated. Scared she glanced at her hands one more time before running to her favorite hiding spot not even her friends new about, except for maybe Hiei if he ever cared to remember it.

Hiei found her a short time later passed out in her favorite cave behind a waterfall located in the middle of a forest. The forest was located behind a local park so few people ever explore far into it. It was only by chance that Hiei had found it and later Naomi who had followed him one day.

He pulled her out from under the waterfall and laid her in the grass next to the pond. All the elements had faded leaving behind her ears, tail and a ring with a fire opal in the center with six small gems on the band three on either side leading away from the opal, each representing an element. Earth, fire, wind, water, shadows, and light.

With those elements at her disposal there isn't a thing in the three worlds she couldn't manipulate. It made her a very dangerous demon. One that never should have been created but was manipulated into breeding by multiple generations.

With a sigh Hiei wrapped his cloak around her as he picked her up. Everything was covered except for her face. Her eyes opened for a second and she whispered to him. "Hey Hiei, what are you doing out here?"

He gave her a smirk "I came to find you onna, go back to sleep. We'll explain everything when you awaken again." She nodded and passed out into a heavy, exhausted sleep. Hiei tucked her in closer to him and took off through the tree tops headed for Kurama's house.

Naomi woke a short time later with a headache and a vague memory of what had happened. She moved her hand and felt an extra weight on her finger. Looking down she saw the ring and an instant replay started in her mind. She let out a soft gasp and stared at the blanket over her in shock. She could feel tears forming at her eyes as she began shaking. Images began flowing through her mind. She was a coyote, a demon coyote.

Strong hands grabbed her shoulders and shook her back into reality. Her mind released her and she turned to her aggressor with a growl. Ready to yell at whoever had pulled her back from the darkness of her mind. Looking at the person standing there all she saw were a pair of red eyes. Closing her mouth she adverted her eyes for a second before meeting his gaze.

She was determined not to show weakness to him. She knew how much he hated it when she did so she attempted to calm herself before asking the one question that she feared she knew the answer to. "Hiei, what's happening to me?"

She fought hard to keep her body from breaking down. It was bad enough that she was weaker than her friends, but now she was different. Different in a way that demons were trying to kidnap her. That is what scared her more than anything. Who would they hurt just to get to her? Keiko? Her mother? Adrian? Even Yukina was at risk for being hurt or held hostage to force her to come to them. Could Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama really protect her?

"Hn, you think to much onna." Hiei growled. He knew Naomi for a long time and this was not like her. She was a fighter and this transformation had left her weak and trembling in his arms. She didn't even realize that she was crying and leaning against him. "You're tougher than this. Now snap out of it and think of what can be done."

She looked at him, suddenly realizing that her eyes were filmed over with tears. 'oh no, he can't see me crying. I've worked to hard to gain his respect I can't lose it now.'

"You're right Hiei. I'm fine, really. It just scared me but I know you and Kurama won't let anything bad happen." She held up a hand in front of her. "And now I can fight too. Not just sit back and watch you guys work."

To her surprise a ball of purple energy flared into her hand and she nearly dropped it in surprise. She barely caught it as Hiei reached for her, to pull her out of the way should something catch on fire. "Wow. I did this?" She asked in a childlike manor. She was amazed at the ball of energy.

"Put it out before you make yourself dizzy. You drop that and it will catch everything on fire." Hiei growled at her. He knew they needed to train this girl fast. He thought elementals were myths and the breedings were just rumors. It was definitely not good that this girl had proven to be one.

"Naomi?" Came a soft voice from the doorway. She looked up and the energy ball disappeared from her hands, leaving them unscathed. With no time to study this phenomenon she shoved it to the back of her mind and looked at her friends that were entering the room. Kana, Kala, Adrian and Keiko were there along with Kurama who had trailed behind the group.

"Yusuke and Kuwabara are talking with Koenma now." He said to Hiei confusing the Kana, Kala and Adrian. Naomi knew about Koenma due to the constant missions that the boys would leave on at random times. 'Hiei was right. She's an elemental. Strange though that she never held any scent that would give her away. Even now she just smells like air and her favorite floral soap.'

"Kurama? Kala? Kana? Adrian? What are you guys doing here?" She asked in confusion. Glancing around discretely she took in the room and realized that she was back at Keiko's house. 'How did she explain me and Hiei to her dad? He must have been curious that Hiei was carrying me in unconscious.'

"Well…yeah of course we are." Kana said and sat on the bed next to her. Adrian stood over by the wall watching her protectively. Naomi rolled her eyes. Her brother was in love with one of her best friends. Of course!

"We need to get you trained as soon as possible." Kurama said in the matter of fact way he has. "The girls and Adrian just wanted to check on you and I said yes under the agreement that they would stay away from you for the next couple of weeks while we teach you to use your abilities without letting them control you or get out of control again."

Naomi looked at her friends and nodded. She hated to leave them alone but with a nod from Hiei she knew that Kurama was right. She had to learn about herself and her abilities before she hurt someone. "So what kind of demon am I then? I mean I had the tail and ears of some kind of dog…perhaps a coyote or a wolf?" She asked timidly.

"We'll discuss all that when we get to your new training grounds." Kurama told her and Hiei stood up and grabbed her duffle bag out of the closet. She had learned long ago to stash clothes at her friend's houses for when Cain had gotten too out of control. Speaking of Cain she'll have to question them on that later.

"Alright, lets go." She said and stood up. Her body had seemed to heal completely while she had slept. She was no longer sore and bruised. In fact her body physically felt refreshed. 'neat. This might not be so bad if I can heal that quick.'

She hugged the girls and Adrian before getting in Kurama's car and leaving the city. Hiei opted to get his own transportation, whatever that may be and meet them there. The trip was a quiet ride.

Wolfie: Well that wasn't so bad. Still a bit vague on the whole Cain and Ivy bit but what can you do? *shrugs*

Kurama: I hope you know what you're doing about Hiei. He's not going to be happy when he wakes up.

Wolfie: That's why I bribed Kuwabara into depositing Hiei into the middle of a forest hehe.

Kuwabara: *Grumbles as he walks out with Hiei over his shoulder*

Kurama: *looks confused.* What exactly did you bribe Kuwabara with?

Wolfie: I'm giving him and Yukina a quiet night together with no interruptions.

Kurama: *shakes head* Good luck with that.

Wolfie: Thank you! Now everyone read and review pleeeeaaase! Ja ne!


End file.
